Mi primer deber
by TheWhiteMouthCat
Summary: Mi mejor amigo no es nada como yo. El es Temerario e impulsivo, Impaciente y osado, apasionado y emocional. Se enoja fácilmente y es propenso a guardar rencor. Actúa sin pensar y siempre ve el lado más claro. Nunca espera, nunca se preocupa, nunca se detiene... eso define la razón de que los dos trabajemos tan bien juntos. SPOILERS. Historia traducida con permiso de Night N. Gail


**Versión original: Night N. Gail**

**Versión en español: TheWhiteMouthCat **

**La historia no es mía, que quede claro. Yo solo la traduje. **

_**Thank you, Night, By allowing me to translate this story. Some parts gave me a hard time, but it wa**__s__** fun, after all. Thank you again! **_

Mi mejor amigo no es nada como yo. El es Temerario e impulsivo, Impaciente y osado, apasionado y emocional. Se enoja fácilmente y es propenso a guardar rencor. Actúa sin pensar y siempre ve el lado más claro. Nunca espera, nunca se preocupa, nunca se detiene... eso define la razón de que los dos trabajemos tan bien juntos.

No puedo explicar por qué, pero siempre tuve fe en él. Desde que lo conocí, incluso aunque era obvio que infantil y ególatra era, yo creí en él. Solo tenía, Por falta de una palabra mejor, el _sentimiento _de que tenía un buen corazón - que debajo de todo su enojo había compasión; que debajo de toda su inmadurez había nobleza. Decidí creer en él porque vi el Ratchet que podría estar en algún lado dentro del Ratchet que era, y determinado de que me quedaría a su lado sin importar qué.

Sin importar qué….

No siempre era fácil. Chocábamos en todo, desde métodos a éticas, y había veces en las que me preguntaba en la esquina de un punto oscuro de mi mente, si estaba malgastando mi tiempo con él. Tal vez él _no _era el héroe que quería creer que era, y que estaría mejor en mi cuenta. Pero empuje esos pensamientos de mi mente por que odiaba la idea de darme por vencido en Ratchet. Así como de difícil y Joven era, era mi amigo, y no podía darle la espalda ahora así como no podía abandonar mi búsqueda por proteger a la galaxia del mal.

Conforme el tiempo paso, perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo nos habíamos conocido uno al otro-Cuantos enemigos habíamos acabado, cuántas vidas habíamos salvado. Poco a poco, conforme fuimos tomando confianza de una aventura a otra, comencé a ver un más amable, y menos ególatra Ratchet Saliendo del temerario. Tras incontables amenazas y batallas continuaban en nuestro camino, los dos nos convertimos gradualmente inseparables. Todo lo que hacíamos, lo hacíamos juntos, y podíamos depender uno del otro por cualquier cosa. Y yo sabía que no se daría por vencido sin importar que difícil fuera el desafío, así como él sabía que nadie podría atraparle por detrás mientras yo estuviera detrás de él. Me volví muy enganchado a él –bastantes veces literalmente—e incluso aunque nunca lo _dijo, _yo sabía que era lo mismo para Ratchet. Tanto como un robot puede sentir algo así como felicidad, yo lo hice. 

Desafortunadamente, lo peor estaba por venir…

Ratchet tal vez no lo note, pero yo le conozco mejor que nadie. Incluso con tan diferentes que somos, puedo comprender lo que lo hace de la manera en la que es. Nunca conoció a sus padres, nunca tuvo una familia, nunca _vio_ a alguien de su raza. Él estaba siempre solo. Todo lo que sabe, tuvo que enseñárselo a sí mismo. Todo lo que quería, tenía que conseguírselo el mismo. Todo lo que tenía, tenía que construirlo el mismo. Realmente no hay que preguntar para saber porque se volvió tan ególatra. Trate de imaginar cómo sería para él—crecer en un lugar al que obviamente no pertenecía- ser un extranjero y un alíen que siempre era tratado con sospecha. No debió haber sido fácil. Y además, cuando las pistas de lo que le había pasado a su raza comenzaron a surgir, comprendí completamente su deseo de seguirlas, y hubiera soportado su búsqueda con cada pieza de metal en mi cuerpo—si tan solo no hubiera llevado a un final tan peligroso

Incluso con mi amistad con Ratchet, mi primer deber es hacia la galaxia. Yo Nunca podría dejar a _nadie_ poseer un aparato capaz de destruirla tan fácilmente—incluso aunque era la única esperanza de Ratchet de resolver el misterio que había buscado toda su vida. Pensé que él entendería… pero me equivoque. Aparentemente el peso en su corazón era demasiado grande para ello. Había cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero no lo suficiente como para que decidiera hacer un sacrificio así. Cuando le dije que el dimensionador era demasiado peligroso para que lo usara nadie él me miro con un enojo fuerte que nunca había visto, Y me ignoro completamente… tanto como un robot puede sentir algo así como "dolor en el corazón", yo lo hice. Dolía saber que mi mejor amigo no confiaba en mí

Igual que siempre, pensándolo bien, Ratchet lo entendió. Cuando llego la hora del reconocimiento final, Camino hacia el portal que podía llevarlo a casa—casa en la que finalmente podría estar con su raza—y en lugar de pasar a través de él, se dio la vuelta y regreso hacía mí, diciendo que no iría hasta que hubiera destruido el dimensionador. Parte de mi difícilmente lo creía, y otra parte no esperaba menos de Ratchet. Si se había probado una vez más, ya lo había hecho mil veces, y esta no fue la excepción. Estaba muy orgulloso de él. Estuvo cerca. Pero fuimos capaces de mantener la promesa de Ratchet. El dimensionador ya no sería un peligro para nadie.

Y ahí fue cuando pasó.

Vinieron por mí. Los zoni. Las criaturas que solo yo podía ver y que me estuvieron dando ayuda en la misión, y las que Ratchet hacia muy poco había llegado a creer que existían. Aparecieron en la estación espacial apogee donde estábamos Ratchet y yo, y me llevaron al hogar que no conocía.

Me fui durante dos años. Por supuesto, yo estaba inconsciente durante todo el tiempo, así que para mí no fue diferente a entrar en el modo de dormir para volver a cargar mis celdas de batería y levantarme al siguiente día... pero debe haber sido mucho más difícil para Ratchet. Él no sabía que estaba pasando—Quien eran los zoni y porque me habían llevado—solo que yo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

No tengo idea de que estaba pasando por la mente de Ratchet cuando salió a buscarme, pero una cosa que _si _se es que diligentemente me buscó. Cuando encontré cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que los zoni me llevaron al gran reloj, trate de no pensar en Ratchet. Razone que después de tanto tiempo ya se había olvidado de mí y seguido con su vida. El pensamiento me ponía un poco triste, pero tenía mi propio camino que seguir, después de todo. Ya era tiempo de que me moviera, y si Ratchet también lo había hecho, seria para bien... no puedo describir que sorprendido estaba cuando de repente escuché su voz de la nada. Me di la vuelta para ver su cara sonriente en la pantalla detrás de mí, y me di cuenta de que me había estado buscando durante todo el tiempo. Él me había estado buscando durante _dos años. _Un pequeño rato después nos vimos cara a cara, y incluso después de dos años todo lo que pude pensar decir cuando nos reunimos fue lo mismo que dije cuándo nos separamos por menos de dos horas: "Hola, Ratchet." ¿Me pregunto si él pudo decir que sobre-emocionado estaba yo cuando dije eso? _yo_ Estoy seguro de que definitivamente puedo decir que _él_ lo estaba—sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras inhalaba por aire después de que casi se mata con el propósito de salvarme.

Yo tenía miedo de que nuestra alegría durara poco, cuando, descubrí que el deseo del corazón de alguien iba ahora estaba en conflicto con mi deber. Si quería usar el gran reloj para regresar en el tiempo y salvar a su familia, simplemente no podía dejarle hacerlo. No había límite del daño que eso podía causar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podría siquiera _decir_? Sabía lo mucho que esto significaba para él, y sabía que él daría lo que fuera por salvar a sus padres. Pero de igual manera, simplemente _no podía _condonar al reloj a ser usado para viajes en el tiempo. Así que, solamente, le recordé a Ratchet lo que había pasado con el dimensionador, y puse toda mi fe en él una vez más.

Me sorprendí con su respuesta. Ningún argumento—casi ninguna vacilación. Tomo mi lado inmediatamente, aceptando la verdad con solo mi palabra como prueba... y vi la confianza que siempre había invertido en Ratchet finalmente siendo respondida. Él ahora confiaba en mí—completamente—con cada esperanza y sueño que jamás había tenido. El había depositado todo a mis pies en ese momento en el que le dije que el tiempo no podía ser cambiado. Y pensé para mí mismo, _ese es el Ratchet que siempre supe que estaba ahí. _

Después de eso fue como en los viejos tiempos por un rato—montar en su espalda mientras que él iba de batalla en batalla en esa búsqueda inútil que con suerte nos llevaría a completar nuestro objetivo. Era muy agridulce para mí, porque sabía que no iba a durar. Una vez que hubiéramos asegurado el gran reloj, yo tendría que quedarme a protegerlo. Era mi destino—él propósito con el que fui creado. Tenía miedo de cómo Ratchet tomaría las cosas, preguntándome si se enojaría o pensaría que él ya no me importaba. Yo no supuse que fuera irrazonable que se hubiera sentido de esa manera, especialmente después de que había pasado dos años de su vida buscándome. Incluso así, este era mi deber, y no podía abandonarlo. Ratchet simplemente tendría que entender... y una vez más, a pesar de todos mis miedos, lo hizo.

"Cuando esto termine, estaré de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomes" bajo hasta una de sus rodillas y dijo esas reconfortantes palabras hacia mí con una sonrisa y con una de sus manos posada gentilmente en uno de mis hombros... y cuando ya _había _terminado, mantuvo su promesa. Le explique por qué tenía que ser de esa manera, y el escuchó en silencio a todo lo que tenía que decir. Entonces, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, me cogió en sus brazos, y me abrazó.

Si me hubiera sido físicamente posible, estoy seguro de que hubiera soltado lágrimas en ese momento. Era una dolorosa, y hermosa ironía. Porque sabía que en esos breves segundos en los que me sostenía contra él también me estaba dejando ir. Por _mí _bien_. _Porque lo que él quería lo mejor para _mí_. Mientras cerré mis ojos note que podía sentir su corazón bombear—su amable, y fuerte corazón que siempre supe que fue bueno.

Momentos después, le vi morir.

No podía creerlo... salió de la nada y paso muy rápido. Lo vi tambalearse de espaldas mientras el disparo de electricidad le pasaba desde la cabeza. Lo vi estrujar su corazón mientras brillos de la electricidad todavía siseaban alrededor de su pecho. Lo vi exhalar sus últimos andrajosos respiros... y lo vi caer del borde del reloj. Corrí hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Incluso si hubiera llegado a tiempo para atraparle, no hubiera importado. Él ya estaba...

Todo lo que pude hacer mientras le veía desaparecer en el frio vacio del espacio fue gritar su nombre, inútilmente estirando una mano que no podía alcanzarle.

No había tiempo para que me entristeciera, o incluso para fijarme en la horrible verdad. Segundos después de que perdiera a mi mejor amigo me puse cara a cara con su asesino. Corrí. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había fallado en proteger a Ratchet, pero tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para proteger el gran reloj. Recuerdo haber pensado en eso antes de salir volando a la cámara de orvus. Incluso así, la cosa que consumía mi mente mientras corría—con los gritos de sigmund y azimuth perforando el aire todo alrededor de mi—era Ratchet. Y solamente Ratchet. Debería haber visto venir esto. Debería haber sido capaz de prevenirlo. Si me hubiera dado la vuelta solo _un segundo _antes, podría haberle salvado. Él todavía estaría ahí, y estaríamos peleando juntos, espalda contra espalda, como siempre lo hacíamos.

Apenas entre a la cámara de orvus a tiempo para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Y mientras me acercaba al centro de la habitación y al switch principal, se me ocurrió usar el reloj para salvar a Ratchet. Podía cambiar lo que había pasado y traerlo de vuelta. Pero mientras el concepto tomo forma, supe que estaría mal. Recordé lo que orvus dijo acerca del reloj—como no debía ser usado como máquina del tiempo y como el universo sería amenazado si su poder era mal usado—ni siquiera había dejado a Ratchet usarlo para salvar a su raza entera, y que yo lo usara para salvar una sola vida, simplemente porque era la vida que yo más valoraba, sería inolvidablemente egoísta y hipócrita.

De igual manera, incluso cuando vi esta solución, me dolió el alma a la realización de que Ratchet se había ido para siempre—y que había muerto por su lealtad hacia mí. Esa era la peor parte. Incluso aunque había hecho la decisión correcta había hecho lo correcto, eso no cambiaba el factor de que Ratchet había muerto por estar del lado de un robot contra alguien de su propia raza... y eso significaba que su muerte era en parte mi culpa. Su voz hacía eco en mi mente, una y otra vez, rodeado por las voces de todos los demás diciéndome que no podía salvarlo. No tengo un corazón, pero estoy seguro de que en ese momento aprendí como se siente cuando un corazón se rompe.

Entonces, en el medio de mi desesperación, recordé algo acerca de alguien había dicho a mi acerca de arriesgar más de seis minutos. ¿Seis minutos? Mil hechos y cosas técnicas y leyes de mecánicas temporales pasaron por mi mente a la vez. Siseando y mezclándose a través de mis circuitos neurales con tanta urgencia que estoy sorprendido de que no explotara en mi procesador central. Solo tomaría un segundo—tal vez incluso menos—y estaba seguro. El riesgo no era _cero, _pero el peor daño que podía causar un viaje en el tiempo con menos de seis minutos era crear unas pocas singularidades cuánticas, y había reparado eso diariamente, porque había comenzado mi entrenamiento como vigilante para el gran reloj. Me hice a la idea. Eso era lo menos que podía hacer por Ratchet después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí.

_Lo siento, padre, pero voy a romper tu regla..._

Ratchet jamás sabrá lo que hice para salvarle la vida, pero nunca olvidare lo que fue verle morir. Fue un horripilante recordatorio de cuan diferente es él de mí—no solo mentalmente, pero físicamente también. Él es una criatura de piel y sangre que puede ser lastimada o asesinada de tantas maneras. Pensar que tal vez no estaré ahí cuando estuviera en peligro hizo que el adiós fuera mucho más difícil.

Con todos esos pensamientos nadando atreves de mi mente, mire en sus ojos por lo que los dos sabíamos sería la última vez. Me dijo que me cuidara. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue, y entonces fue cuando fui golpeado con una pena e indecisión completamente desconocida para mí. Nunca había cuestionado mi llamada. Nunca antes había querido que nada fuera en contra de mi directiva. Incluso desde que nací mi único deseo era el cumplir con mi deber... Y ahí estaba, deseando poder abandonar mi más grande responsabilidad simplemente porque no quería separarme de mi amigo.

Estaba ante un punto muerto. Si dejaba el gran reloj, estaría traicionando a mi padre. Pero quedarse en el reloj se sentía como traicionar a Ratchet. No lo deje cuando apenas nos conocíamos uno al otro y probaba mi paciencia en cada momento. No lo deje cuando estábamos persiguiendo el secreto lombax y me dejo fuera por completo. ¡No lo deje incluso cuando enojadamente me amenazo con venderme por chatarra! ¿Cómo podía dejarlo, ahora que finalmente había crecido el héroe que siempre creí que podía ser? Él dio todo por mí, y ni siquiera había pedido que yo me quedara con él en regreso. ¿Cómo podía simplemente ver como caminaba fuera de mi vida para siempre después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos?

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo… mi primer deber es hacia Ratchet. Él y yo defendimos la galaxia ante incontables números de amenazas. Y ni una sola vez se intimidaba o se preocupaba de su propia seguridad. Los dos nos convertimos famosos héroes, y no pude haber pedido un mejor compañero. Con su ayuda salve millones de vidas más de las que hubiera sido capaz de salvar solo. Todos en el universo entero le deben más a él de lo que posiblemente pueden pagarle, igual que yo… así que es por eso que no puedo dejarle. Tal vez alguien pueda cuidar del gran reloj, pero nadie más puede cuidar de Ratchet. Nadie lo entiende mejor que yo; a nadie le importa él más que yo. Así que por tanto tiempo por él que no tenga familia suya para reconfortarle o darle ánimo, _ yo _seré su familia. Es mi responsabilidad, y mi placer.

Por tanto tiempo por el que me necesite, estaré ahí.

.

**Así, que, ¿te gusta? Reviews, Reviews, Alguien? pensé que nunca lo terminaría. A la hora de la hora, fue bastante más difícil de lo que creí, pero fue divertido después de todo. **


End file.
